


Just Short of a Compromise

by Brendul



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mark Fischbach, Bottom Markiplier, Bottom!Mark, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Mark, Omega Markiplier, Omegaverse, Top Tyler Scheid, Top!Tyler, Top!Tyler Scheid, alpha Tyler, bottom!markiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brendul/pseuds/Brendul
Summary: Mark Fischbach, also known as Markiplier to the vast public on his YouTube channel.Mark was a naturally muscular man, his toned arms and broad face making him look undeniably like someone you wouldn’t want to mess with. For years on end he’d keep in his mind how he would be a good alpha, he’d treat omegas with respect and care.Until he found out he in fact wasn’t going to be an alpha.———————————Tyler Scheid, tall and handsome. Ever since he was young, he didn’t have to deal with other kids making fun of him for being quiet, for his taller stature and intimating face protected him easily. He was bound to be an alpha, regardless of what anyone thought.You’d think Tyler would be shocked at Mark’s life making a u-turn, but the smirk on Tyler’s face said he knew the entire time.—————————Rivalry to love. A glorious story.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Tyler Scheid, Markiplier/Apocolytpo_12
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Just Short of a Compromise

_Let’s start from the beginning..._

————————————

Mark’s hands were shaking, more than he’d like to admit. His knee was bouncing up and down and his teeth were involuntarily chewing at his bottom lip to distract from the adrenaline piling in his diaphragm. 

Mark was close to the time of presenting and frankly, he was nervous. His birthday was tomorrow, he was turning 18. He’s confident in who he’ll be, but there’s something in the back of his mind making his heart pound faster than it should be. 

_He’s going to an alpha, obviously._

Mark nodded internally, his clammy palms already being wiped on his bright red jeans. “Mark?”

The soft sound of his mother’s voice broke him out of his nervousness. “Hey, Momma.” Mark smiled comfortably, standing up to wrap his arms around her safely. A calm chuckle left her as she pulled away. 

“You smell like cherries, so lovely.” She hummed and knelt down to start gathering the laundry from Mark’s floor. 

Mark rolled his eyes, she always did stuff to embarrass him. “Right. Cherries.” He walked over to his dresser and stretched. 

“You do!” 

Mark grabbed his book bag and pulled on his shoes. “See you later!” He kissed her cheek and ran out the door to catch the bus for school. 

—

The calming hiss of the bus stopping right in front of the school gave him the slightest bit of comfort. The swarm of students already entering the school was enough to make him feel grounded again. 

Walking into the school’s cold air, he breathed it in. His book bag gently laid against his back as he took in the calm atmosphere, aside from the rush of students walking past him. He walked up to his bright red locker, a single ‘M’ sticker placed on top of it. 

“Fischbach,” A rough voice said from behind Mark. “You look uneasy.” A pit of annoyance already was set off in the middle of his chest. 

“Get lost.” Mark mumbled as he opened his locker, setting the unneeded materials inside. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder that twisted him around, that very hand shoving him against his locker to slam it shut. A pint of nervousness started to swell in his chest again. 

Tyler stared at him with annoyance, his close-lidded eyes already examining him. Mark took the time to take his own time examining Tyler’s face; Mark noticed his chiseled chin, his looming brows, his curled hair. He involuntarily gulped and closed his eyes. 

Tyler had presented months ago as an alpha. Mark had no doubts. He was already being bombarded by the overuse of Tyler’s intimidating scent clouding his nostrils. He bowed his head. 

“Go to class,” Tyler huffed with a slight growl. With that, Mark shuffled to grab his things and quickly walked to class. 

Tyler and Mark had been against each other’s presence for years now. Surely they couldn’t remember why, it had just always been. They didn’t question it; they’re routine had now become: annoy each other in the morning and go on with your day. It works out for them, so they don’t bother stopping, no matter how annoyed they’ll become. 

—

Mark was home hours later after school. He could feel his vocal cords vastly becoming scratchier and tiresome. That was his first sign of his presenting coming forward, which only made his heart race. He hated it regardless. 

He also hated the way he examined Tyler. 

The way his tongue wanted to push through his lips and lick his dry lips out of habit. He soon let his eyes drop to Tyler’s lips. His harsh scent mixed with his dark eyes internally made Mark’s knees wobble. God, he hated this with a passion. 

He also hated the way his hand drifted to his loose shorts. 

He didn’t question it further.

—

It was his birthday. 

Mark’s eyes were closed tightly, his erratic breath gently heating up the cloth surrounding his pillow. His mouth felt dry. His eyes slowly opened and the hot air surrounding him made the sweat glisten on his skin. 

“Momma...” Mark mumbled against the soft cloth from his pillow as it cuddled his skin. He didn’t want to move an inch, his fingers curled around himself, his craving for comfort making a whimper leave his lips. He felt a dull ache all around him and it was getting worse. He took in a sharp breath and pushed himself to sit up. “Momma!” Mark said louder, the aching becoming a pulse.

As soon as his mother walked in, she smiled. “Happy birthday, my son.” She cooed, suddenly gasping once she saw how weak Mark looked. Suddenly her face became stoic. She moved quickly to his side and gently stroked his cheek. “Oh my Mark, my son.” She smiled sadly, gently cradling his sulking face.

“It hurts, it hurts a lot. Why does it hurt?” Mark shivered, his teeth chattering. He was confused, he wasn’t expecting this as his wake up call. “Why am I...” Mark’s eyes drifted to the bed, his sheets dampening. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head.

“Momma, no, tell me.” Her sad smile was prolonged. She knew how much her son thought he was going to be an alpha, but she couldn’t help but feel a ping of joy at her son being a lovely omega. As much as she knew he tried to act like an alpha, he always acted like an omega, she presumed that he just didn’t see it or didn’t want to believe it. 

His calm nature and mediating persona, he always wanted to comfort and empathize. While he wasn’t good at doing laundry, he was certainly becoming organized just like herself. Does she even have to mention the constant smell of candies cherries coming from her sons scent gland? 

As Mark wiggled out of her grasp, he felt sweat slide down his temple. 

“You’re an omega, Mark.” Her hand gently reached down to grab his. “Aren’t you happy? Just like your mother.” She smiled and shook his hand gently. Mark looked at her, almost petrified. The first thing that came to mind: what is Tyler going to think? 

He shook it off as another wave of pulsating pain surged through his stomach. “Is..there any medicine or something?” Mark huffed and his mother continued stroking his hair. 

—

_Tyler waited by Mark’s locker in the morning until the bell rang._

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be editing this later, but here’s a rough draft of where the story is going — starting from the earlier years.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
